NES Godzilla- Rozdział 5 część 2/2
Rozdział 5 Zaraz po TYM… gra powróciła do planszy. Ledwo byłem w stanie powstrzymać się od wrzasku, a moje dłonie trzęsły się tak mocno, że ledwie trzymałem kontroler. Wiedziałem że w miarę jak będę grał, gra będzie mnie sprawdzać. Ale nie miałem pojęcia że to zajdzie aż tak daleko, ani że będę w stanie kontynuować! Czułem jak narasta ciśnienie w mojej głowie. Pytałem sam siebie „Czy gra właśnie wdarła się do mojego umysłu?”. To nie brzmiało racjonalnie, ale czy istniało jakieś inne wyjaśnienie? Już nie mogłem dłużej wątpić, gdyż teraz wydawało się to oczywiste: Gra żyje, i co więcej, jest w stanie ustanowić swojego rodzaju mentalne łącze z graczem. Mimo to… Nie mogłem zmusić się do zaprzestania gry. Nie wiem czy to gra bawiła się moim umysłem, czy może moja upartość i ciekawość. Nawet pomimo wcześniejszych objawień, nie zamierzałem przestać, naprawdę chciałem zobaczyć koniec. Nawet bardziej niż zanim przeszedłem Demencję. To było przerażające, może nawet niebezpieczne, lecz wiedziałem że jeżeli przerwę, nigdy nie będę w stanie o tym zapomnieć. Jeżeli zrestartuję grę, pewnie wróci do normy. Ilu ludzi kiedykolwiek doświadczyło tego czegoś z pierwszej ręki, nie mówiąc o robieniu screen’ów? To było popierdolone, ale za to przeżycie na cały żywot. Tak czy inaczej, nie mogłem ryzykować mojego zdrowia. Pilot do telewizora miałem tuż obok, by wyłączyć TV w wypadku poczucia poważnego zagrożenia. Gdyby to nie zadziałało, mógłbym po prostu wyjąć wtyczkę z telewizora, lub wybiec z pokoju. To by pewnie wystarczyło… Jakkolwiek działały moce które „gra” posiadała, wydawało się to bazować na możliwościach telewizora, oraz na mentalnym połączeniu z graczem. Bardzo mnie to niepokoiło. Nadal nie miałem pojęcia z czym mam do czynienia, więc nie zamierzałem tego lekceważyć. Dałem sobie kilka minut przerwy na uspokojenie, po czym powróciłem do gry. A skoro mowa o telewizji: ikonka TV znajdowała się tuż pod lasem z którego właśnie wyszedłem, a skoro pierwsza animacja była taka dziwna, postanowiłem zobaczyć co będzie teraz. Oczekiwałem tej samej animacji, lecz tym razem dostałem coś innego: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Dziwne. Muzyka pod ten obrazek była tą z planszy Neptuna. Chyba pasowała, jako że był tam człowiek ryba i… Mogłem się tylko zastanawiać o co w tym chodziło. Na planszy była jeszcze jedna ikona TV, więc uznałem że ta musi mieć swoją własną animację. Postanowiłem ją obejrzeć jeszcze przed opuszczeniem Entropii. Nadszedł czas na kolejny poziom. Najbliżej miałem do ikonki ze złotą cegłą, więc poszedłem tam i wylądowałem w „Złotym Labiryncie”. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Miałem pełne życie oraz moc. Nie wiem czemu, ale cieszyłem się że nie muszę lecieć w nieznane na pół martwy. Zauważyłem również że Mohra była dwa razy mniejsza niż zazwyczaj. Muzyką był powolny, złowrogi rytm bębnów, do którego po minucie podłączył się kobiecy wokal. Nieprzyjemne. Ten poziom to była jakaś anomalia. Nie mam pojęcia jak wyglądałoby to z Godzilą, lub Anguirus’em, gdyż latanie wydawało się tu niezbędne. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kolejną rzeczą która mnie zaskoczyła, było to, że kiedy leciałeś w lewo, twój potwór faktycznie skręcał w lewo. Wiem że to brzmi oczywiście, ale w oryginalnej grze miałeś lecieć w prawo, więc kiedy leciałeś w lewo, twój potwór wrzucał wsteczny. Poziom sam w sobie był kolosalny, bo za każdym razem kiedy myślałem że dotarłem do końca, napotykałem coś nowego, jak wodospady z lawy, nowi wrogowie lub posągi twarzy. left- left- left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pod koniec znalazłem jeden, duży posąg, z szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Melisa miała dokładnie taki sam wyraz twarzy w nocy w którą umarła, przez cały czas. Nawet kiedy została uderzona przez ciężarówkę. Kiedy na to patrzę, to mam wrażenie że ktoś obserwuje mnie zza ekranu: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Naprawdę nie chciałem już dłużej wspominać tej tragicznej nocy, więc zostawiłem statuę niemalże tak szybko, jak ją odnalazłem. I tak musiałem znaleźć wyjście, co jednak nie okazało się łatwe. Miałem wrażenie że poziom przeciąga się w nieskończoność, we wszystkich kierunkach. Błądziłem tam przez jakieś 15 minut nim coś znalazłem. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Stworzenie, które nie było złote. Chyba jedyne w swoim rodzaju na tym poziomie. Brakowało mu jednak jakichkolwiek specjalnych umiejętności, w porównaniu do pozostałych istot, po prostu chodziło w tył i w przód, po platformie. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy pojawiła się latająca maszyna i pochwyciła stwora, po czym odleciała z nim. Maszyna najwyraźniej mnie nie zauważyła, więc postanowiłem za nią podążać, żeby zobaczyć gdzie zabiera stworzenie. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Maszyna zatrzymała się w pokoju z olbrzymim, kotło-podobnym obiektem po środku. Wzleciała nad kocioł, po czym wrzuciła do niego stworzenie. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Stworzenie wyszło przez dziurę z boku kotła, teraz było rafinowane w złocie, podobnie jak wszystko inne. Maszyna odleciała. Nie wiem co z tego wnioskować, ale cieszę się że zobaczyłem, bo wkrótce potem znalazłem wyjście. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kiedy powróciłem na planszę, zauważyłem że żaden z bossów się nie poruszył. Dziwne, ale nie przejmowałem się tym. Dzięki temu moje droga przez Entropię stała się prostsza do zaplanowania. Nadal miałem do odkrycia dwa poziomy: czarną wersję labiryntu oraz klify indygo. Jako że były tylko trzy ikony z czarnego labiryntu (otoczone przez boss’ów), postanowiłem w pierwszej kolejności zobaczyć klify indygo. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - W dużym stopniu przypominało to błękitne/zielone góry. Grafika miała ten sam „mozaikowy” charakter, a w tle widniał recolor chmur i księżyca z toksycznego wysypiska. Muzyka, (jeżeli w ogóle można to tak nazwać) była zaledwie głębokim dudnieniem. Jednymi z pierwszych rzeczy które rzuciły mi się w oczy, były te wielokolorowe stworzenia z wielkimi głowami, wychodzące z malej jaskini w ziemi. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Wszystkie wydawały z siebie zsynchronizowany, szeleszczący odgłos, i maszerowały w grupie, na prawo. Ignorowały mnie. Nie miałem gdzie iść, więc podążyłem za nimi. Coraz więcej z nich wychodziło z jaskini, aż utworzyła się grupa ok. 100 stworków. Ostatecznie, ich ścieżka skończyła się na klifie. Zszokowało mnie to, że po dotarciu do klifu, wszystkie stworzenia poczęły rzucać się w otchłań: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Widziałem już wcześniej NPC spadające z klifów, ale masowe samobójstwa w wykonaniu komputera? Bardzo niemiły sposób na rozpoczęcie poziomu. Kontynuowałem, przelatywałem nad wieloma, dziwnymi potworami, takimi jak te poniżej: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kolejna Grupa wielokolorowych bańko-główków skakała bez opamiętania po poziomie, wpadając ostatecznie w paszcze olbrzymich ptaków, które wyglądały mi na sprite’owe wersje olbrzymiego kondora z „Ebirah: Potwór z głębin”. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pokonałem kilka Kondorów w walce, lecz byłem zaniepokojony tym jak bardzo bańko-głowom zależało na śmierci. Jeżeli sama gra była żywa… to może istoty w niej też były żywe, i może niektóre z nich prowadzą bardzo nieszczęśliwe żywoty? Czy na to wskazywało ich zachowanie? Lecz co je do tego zmusza? Gdzieś tam podejrzewałem, że może mieć to związek z ciemnym poblaskiem na niebie… Pod koniec poziomu ujrzałem jeszcze jedną grupkę bańko-głowów, maszerującą w stronę wielkiego potwora, który pożerał je na miejscu. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Zaczynało mnie to odrażać, więc impulsowo wystrzeliłem promienie jednocześnie w potwora, i w bąblo-główki. Zniszczyłem jaskinię. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Potwór się zdenerwował i staranował bańkowe stworki, pędząc w moją stronę. Co prawda brakowało mu ataków dystansowych, lecz walczył uparcie. Jednak nie było to dla mnie żadnym wyzwaniem. Raz byłem już w punkcie meczowym. Czas na boss’ów. Najpierw zamierzałem walczyć z Battrą, następnie z Megalonem. Po tym miałem obejrzeć kolejny Telewizorek, zagrać w czarny labirynt i stoczyć walkę z Mecha-Godzillą. Na końcu miałem się ścigać z piekielną bestią. Byłem ciekaw czy znów ujrzę ja w nowej formie. Lecz najpierw priorytety. Czas na Battrę. Tak jak oczekiwałem, Battra zaczął w swojej lawowej formie. Muzyka była motywem do walki z Varanem. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - Kiedykolwiek gra pokazywała kaiju który miał więcej niż jedną formę, te pozostałe również się pojawiały. Jak na grę która nie za bardzo oddaje pierwowzoru, konsystencja w oddawaniu nowych Kaiju, była raczej zaskakująca. Walka zaczęła się normalnie. Lawowy Battra walczył mniej więcej jak Maguma. Miotał się w przód i w tył, raz na jakiś czas wystrzeliwał błyskawicę ze swojego rogu. Podczas walki, zauważyłem że umiejętności bojowe Mothry zostały zmienione na moją korzyść: #Promień z oka zadawał 2 razy tyle obrażeń co zazwyczaj. Miały teraz moc ciosów Godzili. Trujący proszek został podrasowany w podobny sposób. Teraz właściwie UDERZAŁ przeciwnika, kiedy się go używało. #W oryginalnej grze, pomimo że Mothra potrafiła latać, nie była w stanie przelatywać ponad przeciwnikiem. Byłeś odpychany w ten sam sposób, co kiedy obrywałeś, co było bardzo wkurzające. Mogłem zmieniać kierunek, i latać naokoło, co było bardzo pomocne gdyż: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Walka z rozwiniętą Battrą była jak walka z klonem Mothry, pomimo że Battra jest o wiele silniejszy i szybszy. Już dłużej nie ograniczany przez formę larwy, był on potężnym przeciwnikiem. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nie miał już co prawda błyskawicy z rogu, zamiast tego miał nowy, potężny promień z oka. Battra mógł zmieniać kierunki tak jak ja, więc w walce było dużo latania. Szczerze, było całkiem fajnie. Po pokonaniu Battry nie mogłem się doczekać walki z Megalonem. Najpierw jednak przeszedłem jeden poziom z Klifami Indygo i zabiłem kilka potworów, by odzyskać zdrowie. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Co do Megalona, jego muzyką był temat Gigana. Miało to sens, gdyż Gigan był jego partnerem w jego pierwszym (i jedynym) filmie. Był trochę jak Moguera, tylko szybszy i lepiej uzbrojony. Zaczynał od natarcia ze swoim wiertłem. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lubiłem oblatywać go naokoło, gdyż najwyraźniej go tym wkurzałem. Po kilku sekundach odstępował do tyłu, odwracał się, i zaczynał pluć granatami. Granaty były utrapieniem, gdyż odbijały się od „gruntu”. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ostatecznie, ograniczał się do nawalania z promienia elektrycznego. Ten atakował tylko na prostej linii, więc łatwo było zrobić pod nim unik, i uderzyć z promienia z oczu. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ostatecznie powiedziałbym że był silny i uparty, lecz głupi. Teraz już zbliżałem się do końca Entropii. Właśnie pokonałem Megalona, i odpaliłem ostatni telewizorek, oczekując co teraz zobaczę. Wynik był nieprzyjemny. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Muzyką do tej okrutnej sceny był temat z menu haseł. Nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego ten obraz był tak złowrogi i okrutny w porównaniu do dwóch poprzednich. Cala gra wydawała się stawać coraz groźniejsza. Kiedy już kończyłem Entropię, poczułem się… wycieńczony. Trudno to opisać. Tak jakbym nagle poczuł się zmęczony, choć wcześniej tak nie było. Najpewniej to przez napięcie z tego, przez co wcześniej przeszedłem w tej grze, ale któż wie. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ostatnim typem poziomu na Entropii było to co nazwałem „Cienistym Labiryntem”. Sceneria przeszła ze złota w czerń. Muzyka dawała złowrogą atmosferę, jak w „Bezlitosnym Chłodzie”, ale trochę inną. Temat muzyczny był pierwszym znakiem, że ten poziom nie da mi wytchnąć. Błądziłem w labiryncie przez ok. minutę, i dotarło do mnie że nie było tam ani żywej duszy. To była dziwna zmiana ze złotego labiryntu, zawalonego potworami, do tego miejsca, które było zupełnie puste. Chociaż to nawet dobrze. Może nie będzie żadnych przeszkód. Wtem ekran się ściemnił… left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - A ja natychmiastowo straciłem „nadzieję” sprzed kilku sekund. Wszystko zostało przyciemnione, tak, że widziałem jedynie postać Mothry. Nie miałem pojęcia dokąd zmierzam, i co chwila wpadałem na ścianę. Usłyszałem hałas, dźwięk tłumu biegnącego przez korytarz. Razem z bieganiem, dało się słyszeć ryki. Głośne, przenikliwe ryki, które można by opisać jako psa rozmiarów słonia, szczekającego wściekle. I domyśliłem się że cokolwiek wydaje ten odgłos, jest ich dużo. Wiedziałem że coś tam było, ale ujrzałem swoich prześladowców dopiero po rozjaśnieniu zrobionego screen’a: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Wtedy jednak nie widziałem gdzie byli, ani gdzie ja byłem. Dosłownie, leciałem na oślep, a tłum bestii ostatecznie mnie dopadł. Jedyne o czym myślałem to „NIE!” podczas gdy pasek mojego zdrowia błyskawicznie spadał. Potwory sprowadziły mnie do połowy zdrowia, kiedy zostałem ocalony. „Światło” wróciło, a potwory zniknęły. -left - - - - - - - - - - - - - Poznałem na czym polega wyzwanie tego poziomu. Znaleźć wyjście nim zgaśnie światło, i nim banda potworów zatłucze cię na śmierć. Już panikowałem, poruszałem się najszybciej jak mogłem, próbując wszystkich ścieżek które napotkałem na drodze. Podczas mojej gry światła padły w sumie 3 razy. Za drugim byłbym już trupem gdybym nie został ocalony przez jedną z rzeźb z wytrzeszczem: - left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kiedy zostawałem blisko niej, potwory zdawały się jej unikać aż wróciło światło. Statua w jakiś sposób je odstraszała. Byłem bezpieczny jeżeli tylko pozostawałem blisko posągu, lecz nadal musiałem znaleźć wyjście. Labirynt cieni okazał się znacznie mniejszy od złotego labiryntu. Dojście do końca zajęło raptem 6 minut. Tuz przed wyjściem, znajdował się rząd tuneli prowadzących prosto w dół, bez wyjścia jak już się weszło. Albo docierałeś do wejścia nim dopadły cię potwory, albo zdychałeś. Na szczęście ja przeżyłem. Jeszcze jeden boss, Mechagodzilla. Rozpocząłem walkę, i dostałem coś nieoczekiwanego: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nie dość że życia znów wróciło mi do 100% (zdarzało się to losowo), to zamiast bossa zastępczego walczyłem z Godzillą. Każdy oddany fan Godzili domyśli się, że MechaGodzilla zaczynał walkę jako klon Godzili, ale jego kamuflaż odpadł wraz z 3 paskami życia. Zazwyczaj transformacje odbywały się w połowie. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Teraz było jak z walką z MechaGodzillą normalnej grze. Dobrze było dla odmiany zagrać z oryginalnym przeciwnikiem. Pomimo że nie do końca był normalny, miał również tęczowy promień, i pociski w palcach. To powstrzymało mnie od mojej taktyki, zapędzania go pod ścianę i uderzania go promieniem z pozycji w której nie może mnie trafić, ale to i tak tania sztuczka. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lecz po sprowadzeniu przeciwnika do połowy życia, stało się coś dziwnego. Jego postać zaczęła się zacinać, mniej więcej w ten sam sposób co Gezora na pierwszym poziomie. Po kilku sekundach glitch uformował nowy kształt… left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - I tak powstał Nie-Mechagodzilla, a ja odkryłem że wizualny glitch ma coś wspólnego z procesem tworzenia różnych rzeczy przez grę. Ludzka twarz na tym potworze przyprawia mnie o ciarki. Był to jeden z najsilniejszych zastępczych potworów, i miał najwięcej mocy. Na obrazku widać jego promień z paszczy, w który wpadłem. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pomimo że był silniejszy, był też wolniejszy od swojego pierwowzoru, i nie mógł tak swobodnie skakać. Wygrałem przez pozostawanie poza jego linią ognia, bombardując maszynę proszkiem usypiającym, przelatując nad nim. Ostatnia rzecz do zrobienia: Pościg z piekielną bestią. O rany. „Miejmy już z tym spokój,” pomyślałem. -left - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - Poziom pościgowy w Entropii okazał się tym czego się obawiałem: Labiryntem. Wszystkie pozostałe poziomy, chociaż trudne, były proste i jednoznaczne. Starczyło biec, i nie dać się dotknąć. Lecz teraz to było pozbawione swojej prostoty. Nie dało się stwierdzić jak duży był labirynt, ani gdzie było wyjście. Ciągle musiałem się wracać, by odnaleźć drogę, oprócz tego musiałem unikać śmierci od jednego ciosu, w wykonaniu czerwonego potwora. Przez pierwsze pół minuty się nie pojawiał. Ale wiedziałem że się pokaże, i kiedy już zaczynałem się śpieszyć, usłyszałem za sobą głośne łopotanie: left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Oto i był, w „latającej formie”. Latał na nietoperzach skrzydłach, i był szybki, i uparty jak zwykle. Wszystko samo wskazuje że był to chyba najbardziej wycieńczający pościg ze wszystkich, tak więc musiałem się skupić na grze, i nie robić screen’ów. Aczkolwiek, uchwyciłem czerwonego potwora, robiącego coś bardzo ciekawego. Przechytrzyłem go wybierając inną ścieżkę niż zakładał, i oddzieliłem się od niego pojedynczą ścianą czerwonej, organicznej materii. Tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało. left- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Próbował zniszczyć ścianę szponami, po czym otworzył swoją paszczę i rozerwał ścianę mackowata szczęką. Te mikrosekundy mogły okazać się kluczem do odnalezienia wyjścia. Ścieżka do wyjścia była długa, i złożona, lecz z tego co pamiętam, popędziłem w górę, później znów w lewo. l nie jestem pewien dlaczego wybrałem akurat tę ścieżkę. Chyba zwyczajnie miałem farta. Obficie się pociłem, lecz raz jeszcze ocaliło mnie moje szczęście. Miałem nadzieję że mi go nie zabraknie nim skończę grę. Zostały już tylko dwa światy. Następny, przedostatni świat, zwany „Extus” (łać. Brak): left Następny rozdział Poprzednia część Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania